Talk:F620
Manufacturer Does anyone know the manufacturer of the F620?.KebbBone 03:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) i thik it's dewbauchee but i don't have the game so i don't know. Grandtheftautodude 20:10, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Could it be that the car is based on a Ferrari F599, explaining the name F620? Because I see some lines of the F599 in the car. to reply to the comment of the person who forgot the tildes, The F620 is NOT based on the ferrarri 559 GTB Fiorano the F620 is DEFINETLY based on the Mazerati GranTurismo I have excellent car knowledge so you can trust me on this :-)Andrew nicholson 17:28, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I've got excellent car knownledge to, but what I mean, the name did me thinking of the F599 and some lines on the car look like that on the F620 and I don't find it looking that much on a Gran Turismo, but that's an opinion :). Hearv94 There are two billboards in Star Junction, one near the BAWSAQ building on Burlesque and the other just across the street on Denver-Exeter Ave., that have the F620 on it. The F620's manufacturer is stated as Ocelot, which suggests that it is the GTA analog of Jaguar since both names are species of the cat family. Gsu eagle 31049 04:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Do you have a screenshot of the billboard? KebbBone 06:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC) The police radio calls it a Dewbauchee Aaa11 01:31, November 28, 2009 (UTC) --Ghanaru 03:41, November 29, 2009 (UTC)i thought F620 was Alpha.. coz it looks like it.. or maybe itz the new version? the grills look like they are derived from a bmw z4 Candymanyyyy 00:07, April 18, 2010 (UTC) The body is probably based on the GranTurismo with the tail lamps off of an XK, but the fascia is 100% Quattroporte / Szebrine 17:05, June 29, 2010 (UTC) The grille of the Quattroporte doesn't look as bold as the F620's which I think is more like a GranTurismo (lower, wider, concave). Do you mean it is more like the Quattroporte because the front isn't as aggressively styled (headlights/curves/etc.)? It's kinda ambiguous for me.--Thescarydude 19:49, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I see your point. For me, it was the headlamps which look very similar to Quattroporte on first glance, but on second, it looks like GranTurismo cover with Quattroporte projector layout. / Szebrine 03:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Back to what I said on November 10th The F620 is based on a Maserati Grand Turismo Definetly. If no-one believes me about my car knowlege that I mentioned on November 10th then give me a car test and I will get it correct anyone interested.Andrew nicholson 17:24, July 23, 2010 (UTC) GTA V I just added up that new image, it shows the F620 and the IV-era Patriot quite clearly, are we allowed to edit the respective pages to show their inclusion in GTA V? JBanton (talk) 21:43, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Engine - Explained (TBoGT) Let me clear something up. The F620 sounds like a V10. It has the torque of a V10. It revs like a V10. It delivers power like a typical V10. So, more likely than not, it HAS a V10 engine. Get the hint? Thanks, --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 20:57, February 4, 2013 (UTC) : It may just be the exhaust system the engine is matched to, but the F620 doesn't really give a large-displacement V8 sound, it produces a sound that is a bit too high pitched to be a V8 if you ask me. JBanton (Talk | ) 21:27, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::: In case you can't quite get what I'm saying, here's a video of a V10 with the high pitched sound I'm refering to; video here JBanton (Talk | ) 21:38, February 4, 2013 (UTC) This is precisely what I'm getting at. A large displacement V8 would rumble and wouldn't achieve such high revs. The F620 engine could be comparable to that of a Gallardo. Review info Wow, that's a real loud engine. Only if I could have a Gallardo... Anyway, JB, it seems like someone erased a lot of info, and replaced with a new section. I un-capped it, since it was all capped. Now, as I'm not an auto expert, could you please check that the info is correct? Thanks. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:07, February 5, 2013 (UTC) : Seeing as this information is disputed, I can only give a judgement based on theory, which would lead me to believe the engine is a V10, purely due to the sound it produces. Given that this is a game, the F620 may have an incorrect engine sound. The image provided for Jake would be acceptable if it showed more of the body, then I can be sure that engine belongs to the F620. : What I propose is that someone try to capture an image of the engine which also displays enough of the body, so that one can be sure of what the engine actually is. As for transmission, I will fire up the old ps3 next weekend and have a test for how many gears there are, and if possible, produce an image of the engine. In the meantime if anybody can produce an image of the engine similar to that on the Sultan RS page, I will happily accept the facts presented. : JBanton (Talk | ) 17:19, February 5, 2013 (UTC) : Ok. Thanks for verifying the info. I'll try to take a photo of the F620 tomorrow. : Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:28, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :: This is why you're a patroller, JB. Having recently played GTA, I counted six gears, unfortunately I couldn't capture any pictures of the engine bay that are clear enough for concrete evidence. It should be a V10, though, because the car displays all characteristics a V10 would have. There's nothing that points towards it being a V8. Thanks. :: --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 17:43, February 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: It is in fact a turbocharged V8, an incorrectly modeled one I hasten to add. It does have a six speed transmission and also weighs 1700 Kg while I'm at it. I was given an alternate image of the F620 engine (courtesy of Mikey), which validates Jake's image. In short both Jake and NikoBellicsBoss are correct. Is this now resolved? ::: JBanton (Talk | ) 17:43, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ::: ::: Happy to have helped, JB. :) ::: Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:46, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ::: "''It is in fact a turbocharged V8, an incorrectly modeled one I hasten to add" ''Because it is not even a V8. That's a dual-overhead cam inline-4 that's been modelled under the hood. ::: HashiriyaR32 (talk) 21:32, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Seems like another minor error on Rockstar's part. Whoever modelled that engine is almost certainly about five years old. Ah well, glad this is all cleared up. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 21:53, February 7, 2013 (UTC) : Out of sincere curiosity and ignorance, what makes it incorrectly modelled? It's an engine block with 4-piped headers on each side, with fuel injection and a turbo charger. : IW-33 (talk) 21:59, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :: It has been modeled as a V8, but has all the performance characteristics of a V10. So it is either incorrectly modeled or incorrectly programmed. :: JBanton (Talk | ) 10:04, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Regarding the edit on 31-03-13: Well done editor for actually sorting out this engine furore once and for all by emailing the developers of the game. I'm staggered they actually took time to reply to, let's be honest, a rather trivial question. I'm glad they did, though, and find myself rather pleased that Rockstar take time to program their engines rather well. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 20:14, March 31, 2013 (UTC) About the V10 The E-Mail seems fake to me Wild Hog (talk) 12:02, December 31, 2013 (UTC)